<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like No One Is Watching by astudyinfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881945">Like No One Is Watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic'>astudyinfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holidays 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Will Darling Adventures - K.J. Charles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim lied.  Again.  But this time, Will finds he isn't quite as upset as usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Secretan/Will Darling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holidays 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like No One Is Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Day 4: Lights</b>
</p><p>Prompts can be found <a href="https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The last thing Will wanted to deal with was a party at Kim's flat with all his posh friends and not enough privacy. He might like Kim most of the time, but he didn't particularly like Lord Arthur.</p><p>But Kim had asked and Phoebe had pleaded and now he was on his way to a place where he could normally touch his lover all he wanted but would need to keep his hands firmly to himself. Sometimes all this secrecy was bollocks. He might not want people to know his business but he would have preferred being able to conduct 'his business' without a fear of up to two years in gaol.</p><p>He would probably get longer for the murders, though, so best not to think of any of that. </p><p>Dressed in his evening attire, Will made his way up to Kim's apartment, giving a quick nod to the doorman who let him pass with an appraising look. Passing muster, Will steeled himself for what he was about to do. He didn't let himself hope that Molyneux might be there. Last Phoebe and Maisie had said, he was in Paris so it seemed unlikely that he would be there to give Will a conversation he could actually keep up with. Instead, he was resigned to a long night of drinking champagne while nodding along to whatever it was that the Bright Young Things talked about these days. </p><p>Will reached for the door to let himself in before remembering there were other people inside and knocking instead. Peacock answered the door, looking about as merry as that man ever did. "He's expecting you," Peacock said by way of greeting and stepped out of the way. </p><p>The first thing Will noticed was the silence. He'd been to enough parties with Kim and Phoebe over the last few months to know what to expect. And silence was the last thing one would find at the parties they attended. </p><p>The next thing he noticed was the light. </p><p>He had lights in the shop, of course, but this was something else entirely. Candles flickered on the window sills and mantle. A fireplace crackled in the hearth, and a large Christmas tree practically shone with the lights it had been decorated with, along with glass ornaments that reflected the light and cast dancing patterns on the walls. The place was a Christmas showcase and Will realized he was the only guest. </p><p>Kim stepped into the room, a shy smile on his face, an expression Will rarely saw in his lover. Contrite, sometimes. Full of shit, constantly. Joyful, on rare occasions when they were alone. But never shy.</p><p>"You seem to have lost your party," Will snapped with no real heat behind it. He was annoyed that Kim made him put on this ridiculous outfit for nothing, but seeing Kim in his evening dress more than made up for it. And if Will was reading this right, it meant that there would be less small talk and more kissing than he'd expected and that was just fine with him.</p><p>Shrugging by way of an answer, Kim stepped into his personal space and pulled him in for a kiss, their tongues tangling almost immediately. The heat and passion that was always there when they came together like this flared once more and Will's hands tightened around Kim's waist, making sure he stayed close. They kissed for several minutes, losing themselves in one another until Kim stepped back, lips kiss-bruised and red. "Hello to you too," he grinned. </p><p>Will straightened his clothes and glanced around the room. "So...mind telling me what is going on?"</p><p>"It was an idea I had. But I was afraid that you wouldn't agree if I asked you outright so..."</p><p>"So you lied? Again?"</p><p>"You make it sound so sordid. I wanted to have a night for just us but there was no way you would dress like that to come over just to see me."</p><p>While Will wanted to argue, he knew he could not. He saw no reason for him to look ridiculous if it was only to see Kim. Especially since they both preferred one another with no clothes on at all. "Then explain it to me. You don't have to lie all the time. Damn it, Kim."</p><p>"This time I lied for a good reason." Kim always had a good reason. They very rarely ended up being good reasons but to start with, he lied with the best intentions.</p><p>Will didn't answer, simply crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an explanation of the good reason. </p><p>Kim stared at him for a long moment then turned on his heel and went to the Victrola. A song started to play, a slow but danceable song that Will had danced to with Maisie a number of times. When Kim offered him his hand, Will realized what he wanted. </p><p>Dancing was one of his favorite things to do but he and Kim had never done it together. It was too risky to do it at a club or a party where others could see, and when they were alone, they usually had different physical activities in mind. But Kim was offering him a dance and Will would have to be mad to not accept.</p><p>It took a few tries to get their hands in the right places but soon enough their bodies fell into a rhythm that was both unique and familiar. They'd never had a problem with being together when the door was locked and they were alone. Their hearts and bodies seemed to know what to do, even when their heads hadn't quite caught up yet. </p><p>Holding one another, the two men swayed to the soft music in the one place where they could truly be themselves. When one song faded to the next, their dance continued. Kim rested his cheek against Will's and the intimacy made his heartache with things he wanted but didn't think he could have. </p><p>Will didn't know how long they just danced and didn't worry about anything else. The outside world was not a concern for one night. </p><p>When the clock struck twelve, Kim pulled back to look at him. Kim's dark eyes sparkled in the assorted lights that still burned bright around the room. "Merry Christmas, Will."</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Kim," Will whispered in return. And they sealed it with a kiss before continuing their dance with the hope of many more to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>